


Death and Rebirth (work in progress)

by M3rd3rGh02t



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, American Character, Canon Typical Everything, Canon-Typical Violence, Drowned God, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, No beta we die like mne, Rebirth, Sibling Bonding, another stark child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M3rd3rGh02t/pseuds/M3rd3rGh02t
Summary: A story in which an american teenager, named Andy, dies and awakes in a new a world and new body. struggling to find herself, she suddenly reveals who she truly is at the worst possible moment.idk im bad at descriptions
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy & Original Female Character(s), Theon Greyjoy/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Andy I/Alys I

Waves crashed against stone, slowly eroding away. A body washed up on a beach, burned and unrecognizable.

The First thing Andy Searson saw after dying were small fat fingers in a plate of mashed potatoes. After further inspection, she found out those fingers were in fact her fat fingers, and they were proportionate to her entire small, fat, and little body. To her right was another fat little baby. He had a mane of bright red brown hair. She hit him. It was only to see if he was real. He stopped eating, turned to her, and hit her right back harder than she. Andy now knew that this was very real. She didn’t cry, though she wanted to, but instead looked at the woman feeding them. She was young, still in her late teens, maybe early twenties, with bright blue eyes and even brighter auburn hair. Andy guessed she was about the age Andy had been when she had died. 

How old was she again? It was getting hard to remember, and she had only just woken up. Andy had been a few months out of high school before she died. She was going to go to college with full aid to become a music teacher; she remembered. Yes, it was all starting to come back. I am Andy Searson, and I am trapped in a baby, unable to speak. Only then did I start crying. My new brother’s hand found mine. Only it wasn’t for comfort. He started stealing my food. I cried harder.

The woman approached “Robb! You shouldn’t steal your sister’s food.” She chastised. She picked me up, “Come my sweet daughter” daughter? This woman was my mother? Was I a ginger too? Oh, Holy Ghost, please don’t make me a ginger. My new brother had bright auburn hair, and I guessed I did too. Hopefully, it’ll darken when I am Older. 

In My past life, I was a poor musician and now I’m ginger. God sure didn’t plan on blessing me. My face was in her breast and I couldn’t see anything, but I felt enormous hands grab me. The hands turned me to face a solemn looking young man. Another older teenager, he was dark of hair, long of face, and grey of eye. 

“What happened little Alys?” His voice was stern but full of affection.

“Robb hit her and stole her food, my lord,” My lord? What in the world- “Well, seems like a normal sibling affection to me, Cat,” he said. The Lord kissed my forehead and handed me back to my new mother. “Perhaps she and Jon can play together more to prevent such things from happening,” he suggested.

“I’m not letting my daughter play with that bastard”, she stated. Oh. That’s a little harsh, I didn’t know this Jon child, but if we’re playing together, then he must be a baby too. Calling babies ‘bastards’ is pretty cruel, in my opinion. I poked her cheek. She slapped my hand. I laughed. She scowled. My new mother was younger than my old mother would ever be, and I was starting to think this might just be fun. How would her age affect our relationship when I’m older?

The lord grabbed me again. “I’ll take my daughter to Jon.” He started walking away before my new mother could even protest. I’m his daughter, my new father is a Lord of something. Very cool, I was rich and being ginger didn’t seem so bad after all. An upgrade from being a poor brunette. As he carried me off to see Jon, he mentioned that Jon was also my brother. But my new mother had called Jon a bastard. I knew of history and genetics and concluded that Jon must be a half sibling, and since he was a bastard, his mother was probably not my new mother.

People passed by and respectfully muttered ‘Milords’ and ‘My Lords’. We stopped at a door and he put me down on my unstable feet. I could walk, it seems. When he opened the door I ran past him and tripped, but I got back up again. A boy who looked much like my new father was staring at me. Observing like a cat would. I walked up to him and spoke the first words to come out of my new mouth, “Hi.” My voice was a higher pitch, cuter than I remembered and almost silvery, but I was also a baby so of course it was higher. I spoke again and waved this time. Jon smiled. It hit me then that I didn’t remember how I died. I grew quiet and Jon noticed “what happened” he said while raising his hands and looking at my new father. “No” I pinched him. It was much harder to communicate my feelings now that I was a baby. But he looked as if he understood. Babies know babies I guess. We both laughed and father left us to play alone. An old woman took his place and told us stories.

Over the years Andy had left, and I had become Alys with Andy’s memories. Me and Robb grew closer as well, no more hitting, but there was a bit of a rivalry. We were twins, and the only way you could spot the difference was because of our eyes. His were the blue of our mother, and mine were like Father’s and Jon’s. Though sometimes we could switch lessons and not get caught. There was a point when I was taller than him, but that didn’t last long. 

Our Mother was tall for a woman, so I was grateful that I may be that tall too. And I was always taller than Jon. I had a new sister called Sansa, and a few years later Arya too. The same year Arya came, an older boy named Theon came too. He was eight, almost nine, or maybe he was already nine, and Robb, Jon, and I were six. Now we were no longer the oldest. The ever observant Jon did not really like Theon and chose to distance himself from him. Me and Robb, however, were thick as thieves with Theon. 

Theon was a handsome boy with dark black hair and dark eyes. He taught me how to use a bow, the phrases “nock, draw, loose!”, were drilled into my head. It was one of our many secrets. One day, after showing me how to fletch my own arrows, he kissed me. It wasn’t like I hadn’t been kissed before, it’s just Alys Stark hadn’t been kissed before. And especially not by someone who I viewed as an older brother. I had memories of Andy and her kisses with boys and even girls. My lips tingled at the thought and other places too. We didn’t talk about it, it was a secret unsaid and never even hinted nor teased about. It was deadly serious. Yet even now there was tension in his stares that I hadn’t noticed before, that Alys hadn’t noticed before that. Because Alys was a girl and Andy was a grown woman, or was Andy now Alys, who was a child still and did not notice these things? Theon would distance himself from me, and the serving girls would blush whenever he came around. Sometimes it was hard not to notice.

I tried talking to Andy to see if she would reply, she never did. My moon blood came soon after my eleventh name day. I hid it the first time since it was so light and told Mother after it had passed. She was with Bran, who was four at the time and heavily pregnant with Rickon. It seems like she was always with Bran; she loved him more than any of us, though she’d never admit it. “It will happen every moon turn” I knew that already “and it is messy, and it also means you are ready to bear children” no, no it doesn’t. I’m literally eleven. “But not now, you will have years till you give me grandchildren”, she smiled and kissed my forehead and called for Septa Mordane to help me with everything I needed. Some of Andy’s memories I was thankful for.

It scared me that night. Scared of what my mother was planning and if she already had a person in mind for whom I might marry. A stranger. I’d rather marry Theon. I went to sleep that night and woke up the next morning a bit taller and more filled out. I was no longer eleven but four and ten, my breast had grown and I cupped them in my own hands. The flesh of my breast spilled through my fingers, and my figure was starting to show. This would become bothersome. 

When I was Andy, this wasn’t as much of a problem, but now that I’m Alys in the land of Westeros this was an immense problem. How long would it be till they married me to some lord’s eldest son, second son, or even an old lord himself? It was an awful thought that I pushed out of my head. I put on a new shift and a dark blue wool dress. When I saw myself in the looking glass I let out a sigh. This was indeed an issue. Alys was beautiful, Alys was tall and her, well my auburn hair had darkened like Andy had wished all those years ago. It was long and went well past my waist, and it was thick and curly too. Another massive problem. My face was also strikingly beautiful, I had high cheekbones so much like my mother’s own, and my naturally rosy cheeks created a glow that was unnatural in the cold north. My lips were full and prettily pink, my grey eyes round and slightly upturned, lashes long and thick. I turned my head to examine my profile. My chin was pointed and my jawline had looked like the gods had sculpted it. I looked like the maiden reborn.

“They could have at least made me fat and pimpled to counterbalance all these features’’, I said to myself. It had been 3 years since my first moon blood and all the time had passed in the blink of an eye. I had memories that played in my head like a movie that felt like I sat back on but didn’t actually experience. They did not even seem real. There was a scratch at my door. It was a dire wolf pup, a name came to my mind “Wraith!” The pup blinked at me. It had an ashen coat of fur and eyes like molten gold. She looked at the direwolf her brothers and father brought home, the pup that Theon had almost killed. And she remembered how sickly she was. Another wolf's head popped out of nowhere with Sansa on her trail.

I was taken aback, Sansa was just like me but with blue eyes. And soon she would flower and fill out too. It was another scary thought. My little sister would soon be sent off to be a wife in a few years too. I reached out for her and hugged her tight. We were both tall for our age. The top of Sansa’s head reached my chin, and I rested it there and closed my eyes. As if it were the last time I would see her. 

Sansa sighed and looked up at me with a smile “Father says the king should arrive today with prince Joffrey and Princess Marcella, and prince Tommen and some of the kings guard and I’ve heard that the queen is the most beautiful woman in all the seven kingdoms’’, she loosened herself from my arms and looked dreamily out the window at the far end of my room. “I hope Arya doesn’t ruin it, she always finds a way to make things go horribly wrong” Sansa said.

“She won’t, and you don’t have to be so hard on her. She’s just a child and so are you.” I snapped. Sansa blushed “Well I just meant-”

“I know” I interjected. 

“You look very beautiful today” she complimented me, obviously to catch me off guard, and it worked “I just wish Arya was more like you. You are so smart and you know things even Septa Mordane doesn’t and even Maester Luwin is always surprised by your imagination. Arya is well . . . Arya.’’ Sansa reached for my hand and I accepted. “You have calluses on your fingers’’ Sansa gasped “It’s just from needlework” I deflected. Sansa was smart, she knew it wasn’t just from needlework like she knew Theon also had the same calluses on his right hand and the other bowmen as well. I looked across my room and saw the unstrung bow just barely peeking out from under my bed. Not the best hiding place, and my arms were still sore from the late night practicing with Theon. I should’ve worn gloves more often when practicing. My mistake. 

“Let’s go, you don’t want to be late meeting Prince Charming,” and then we were off to meet the King.  
  



	2. Alys II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The king arrives

The air was cool and crisp against my skin as I and my family awaited the king’s arrival. I could hear them outside the raised portcullis, there must have been hundreds of them to be making that sort of noise. They came streaming through the gates of Winterfell like gold and silver tinsel falling from a Christmas tree. There was no Christmas in Westeros, or any other part of the world as far as I could tell. The only reason I’m such a superb storyteller was because of my past life. Andy had been introverted all her life and that led to a large abundance of free time full of reading and what had been referred to as ‘binge watching’. More and more riders came through the gate with dozens of golden crowned stag banners flying high above their heads. I was trying to think of a story that might mirror this special event, but my mind was blank. A tall man with flowing golden hair and even more golden armor rode in through the gates, followed by an even larger man with long black hair and a large scar that covered one entire half of his face. I cringed at the thought of how painful it must have been when he burned his face. I remembered when Andy had been burned on her legs and a shock of tingles went through my legs where scars would’ve been.

I noticed an enormous man with two white capped knights flanking both his sides. His hair was black, and he had a black beard to match, and even from a distance I could tell his eyes were a brilliant blue.

“He must be the king” I whispered to Robb

“He’s fat” he said “I know” I said back.

To my shock, the fat man vaulted off his horse, roared, and picked my father almost off his feet.

“Ned! Ah it is so good to see that ever frozen face of yours. You have not changed at all.” The king bellowed jovially.

This man was  _ not _ the man that father had told them about. Father had described the king as always hungry for a fight and that he was as strong as a giant. The Demon of the Trident, the fiercest warrior to ever grace the realm, a giant among princes. Father was right about him being a giant, though. He was much taller than father, wider too, and it seemed he was hungry but not for a fight.

“Your grace. Winterfell is yours” was all my father said, but there was something like disappointment in his eyes. A woman and two children, a boy and a girl, came in as the others were dismounting. She and her children, like the tall knight I saw, had golden hair and great green eyes. My father stepped forward, knelt in the snow and kissed the woman’s ring. She must have been the queen. Sansa was right about her being beautiful. The king hugged my mother much in the same way he hugged father earlier, and she smiled. They brought me and Robb forward first.

“These are my oldest, the twins”, Mother introduced us with a proud smile. “My wife, the queen, has a twin. Though they look more alike than these two” the king jested. Robb and I glanced at each other. We had the same hair, same cheekbones, and some of the same interests. But that was where our similarities ended, our eyes were different and of course, our sex. We just so happened to share the same womb of the same mother. What’s so special about that?

“What’s your name, young man?” The king asked Robb.

“Robb Stark, I’m going to be Lord some day,” he said.

“Hopefully someday far in the future,” the king replied and shook Robbs hand.

“And you” he startled me, he stared uncomfortably into my eyes, “you’re a beauty, and no doubt smart too, you’ll make some lord happy one day” he said flatly, and moved on to Sansa. “Another pretty one.” He went down the line of my other siblings and as soon as all the greetings and introductions were finished he commanded, “Take me down to your crypts, Eddard. I would pay my respects”

Father had already called for a lantern when the queen began to protest, “We have been riding since dawn, and everyone is cold and tired, surely we should all refresh ourselves first. The dead can wait.” The king stared at her, and the tall golden knight took her by the arm and led her away. She wasn’t wrong though, I had been out here all morning with my siblings waiting for them to arrive and it tired me. I couldn’t imagine riding here since dawn. Father and the king went down into the crypts anyway, and the rest of us were ushered inside by our mother.

“Did you see the crown prince?” Sansa asked.

I had not; I had barely even noticed him when he rode in. I could see him now, though. He was handsome with long blonde hair like his mother’s and he had her green eyes. The only Baratheon thing about him was his height. He was tall, even more tall than Robb or Jon. He had his father’s height, no more. He also did not seem like he wanted to be here. I didn’t want him here either. I headed to my room to get ready for the feast. It would be a long night, and I wanted to look nice and feel comfortable. I washed myself and braided my hair. I put on a silk shift that I had Theon buy me, another secret we shared. It felt silly, I could’ve asked mother for one, but somehow I didn’t think she would’ve approved. I pulled out my best dress from the chest by my bed. It was a dark green wool gown with short belled sleeves embroidered with gold lace that I had done myself. It would bring out the red of my hair. I picked out a small simple silver chain necklace that had a singular small emerald on the clasp, it would bring out the silver grey of my eyes.

I had just shut the door when I felt strong arms circle my waist and warm breath against my neck. It sent shivers up my spine. “Please let go.”

“I can’t” he said teasingly “You can, and you will.”, I replied as I ripped myself from his arms and briskly walked towards the stairway. When I had arrived before the door to the great hall the rest of my family and the kings were already there. The other lords were gathering. “We’ve been waiting for you, Alys” Robb said “I see you took your time to look beautiful” he jested.

“What are we doing?” I asked, “We are being paired off with the princes and princesses.” He responded.

“Can I walk alone?” I asked my mother, “I’ll walk with Rickon if I can’t walk alone.”

“I thought maybe you could walk with prince Joffrey?”, she said.

“No, thanks.” Mother’s eyes widened at my reply. It wasn’t very ladylike to reject the crown prince so bluntly and openly. I whispered into my mother’s ear, “I don’t really like him, and besides, Sansa likes him. She is absolutely enamored with him.” I smiled as I backed away from her and I turned and smiled at Sansa. Mother’s face was still, but there was disapproval in her eyes at the truth I had revealed. 

“Very well. Sansa, would you like to walk with Joffrey?” Mother asked. Sansa was visibly excited but was able to control herself. She was a lady, after all.

“Yes, mother, of course. Will Joffrey accept me?” She turned to look at Joffrey. He looked to his mother, Queen Cersei nodded with approval, “Of course I will accept, my Lady Sansa.”

I walked up to Rickon, “Will you walk me to the table, little lord?” He smiled at me, “Yes, Alys!” His small fingers gripped my hand hard.

Father and the queen had gone in first. She wore a magnificent emerald tiara that brought out the green of her eyes. Mother and King Robert went next, and then it was mine and Rickon’s turn. He had almost wandered off to say hi to Jon, but Jon said “Go” and we went.

When they were all seated, I watched the last of the lords walk in. I saw my uncle Benjen, and behind him, Theon. He winked when he caught my eyes. I looked away. Was he crazy? Doing that to me in the corridor right outside my room? What if someone had seen us? No doubt it would look like he was about to-no, I can’t think about that. He hadn’t been that bold with me since, well since he kissed me in the godswood. All those years ago. . .I brought my fork to my lip and took a bite out of a small garlic roasted potato. 

The feast had drawn on now for four hours, almost. I heard a boy yell, and then a crash, and then laughter. I saw what I thought was Jon bolt out of the feast. The king was drunk and fondling serving maids, so I looked to the queen instead. “Your grace, mother, father, may I retire to my chambers, I’m so very tired.” The queen nodded again without so much as looking at me, and mother and father also nodded.

When I got up Rickon got up as well, so I decided to take him with me. “I’m tired,” yawned Rickon. I picked him up, he was still small enough for me to do so, which I was grateful for. My arms were strong, but I had limits. I carried him all the way to his chambers and placed him lightly on the bed. I turned him onto his belly and started lightly patting his back to put him to sleep. He was out in less than a minute. I tiptoed out of his room and lightly closed the door and started heading back down towards the feast. I would not be going back, I wanted to go to the godswood. Wraith was waiting for me. Mother and Father had not permitted me to take Wraith to the feast, none of us had. It was a sad affair. I was able to sneak past unnoticed and caught sight of Jon. Before I could approach him, the queen’s dwarf brother, Tyrion Lannister, did a barrel roll in the air.  _ What in the seven hells!  _ I decided to stay out of sight and Wraith followed my lead. I couldn’t hear much of the conversation, only bits and pieces. It felt wrong to spy on my brother, but a memory came into my mind of Andy and how she liked to eavesdrop on drama and call it ‘tea’. 

“What do you know about being a bastard?” It was Jon’s voice.

“All dwarfs are bastards in their father’s eyes.”, Tyrion answered. I wondered if there had been other Lannister dwarfs, dwarfism was genetic after all. Andy thought that science and biology were boring subjects, but I loved those memories immensely.

“You are your mother’s true born son of Lannister.” Jon stated.

Am I? Do tell my Lord father. My mother died birthing me and he’s never been sure.” Tyrion said caustically.

“I don’t even know who my mother was,” said Jon.

“Some woman, no doubt. Most of them are. Remember this, boy. All dwarfs may be bastards, yet not all bastards need be dwarfs.”

When Tyrion had gone back to the feast I had stepped out of the shadows. Ghost’s ears had perked up, and he padded over to his litter mate. Jon had looked away, embarrassed. “Did you hear anything?” I sighed “Only a little. Jon, I love you. You know that right?” Jon just stared at me. Jon wasn’t told often that he was loved. Most of the ‘ _ I love you’ _ s’ he received in his life happened early on, and it came mostly from me and Robb. And now Arya. Bran admired Jon and even mimicked some of his actions, it was sometimes hilarious. With Rickon it was hard to tell, I think he loves Jon. And Sansa always referred to him as our ‘half-brother’. Mother had her southern claws deep within Sansa. It was not always a good thing. 

“Come with me”, I took Jon’s hand, and we walked towards the godswood. We Knelt before the ancient weirwood tree. “What are we doing?” asked Jon.

“Praying.” We prayed for a long time that night. I woke up the next morning in my bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .


	3. Alys III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An awakening

Sansa’s needlework was the finest that I had ever seen. She would compliment me on my own work, but it was mediocre compared to Sansa’s. Arya’s own needlework had been very poor, worse so than mine when I was her age. The stitches were crooked and unevenly spaced. I had kept a lot of Arya’s worse works because I liked them, but I don’t think she’d let me keep this one. She looked extremely disappointed and even more frustrated. 

Septa Mordane had been instructing the Princess Myrcella today, along with Sansa, Arya, and I, and even Beth Cassel and of course Jeyne Poole. Jeyne was a plain girl with brown hair and brown eyes. Sansa considered her a dear friend. Sansa was telling one of her stories about gallant knights and how the prince was so charming and gallant when Jeyne Poole leaned over and whispered something into her ear. 

“What are you talking about?” Arya chimed in. 

“The prince,” I answered “Sansa thinks he’a charming and gallant”

Sansa blushed “Joffrey likes your sister, he told her she was very beautiful” Jeyne whispered. She looked at me and smiled. Joffrey had also called me beautiful and tried to talk more with me before and during the welcoming feast. He was kind too, not so much now. He looked at me every so often and grinned. Mother and father had called me into their solar this morning and told me about a potential betrothal to the prince, I said I wouldn’t do it. Mother said I’d be queen, and I told her Sansa could be queen. Father let us argue. It seemed he wasn’t too keen on the idea of me marrying the prince either.

“The king might see it as an insult to have us betroth the crown prince to the second daughter,” mother turned to father “talk some sense into your daughter.” 

“There are other lords I can marry, lords of the north, your Bannerman, father. As firstborn I should stay in the north, besides Sansa would do better in the south than I. She talks about it all the time now. I think it would be an excellent match.” I said. It wasn’t much of a defense. I had no other good reason to say no to the betrothal, and I couldn’t say I didn’t like him. I hardly knew the prince. Mother looked at me, uncertain. 

“What about the Karstarks or the Umbers, or even that Bolton man? They have sons close to my age, I could marry any of them in the next year. I am almost 16 and a woman grown.” I said. I could make my own choices. This society put too much value on superficial things like firstborns and virginity. Political marriages I could understand, but why should I marry Prince Joffrey if the king is such good friends with father? 

“Fine, we’ll send a couple of ravens, and I will tell the king my decisions.” 

“One more thing,” I said “Robb should be betrothed too, wouldn’t a twin wedding ceremony be appropriate?” The idea intrigued mother. I imagine it wouldn’t be a dull affair should it come to fruition. 

“Mayhaps, now go before I change my mind.” Father said. He wouldn’t change his mind. I know that much. 

They brought me back from the events of the earlier morning when Beth stared up dreamily at Sansa and said, “He’s going to marry her, then Sansa will be queen of all the realm.” She was hugging herself and giggling. Sansa blushed harder and her cheeks turned a pretty pink. 

“Beth, you shouldn’t make up stories” Sansa chided. She was smiling and playing with her hair, twirling it around in nervous circles. “What do you think of Prince Joff, sisters? He’s very gallant, don’t you think? 

“Yes, very.” I agreed.

“Jon says he looks like a girl,” said Arya. I smirked. Sansa sighed. 

“Poor Jon, he gets jealous because he is a bastard.” 

“He’s our brother” said Arya, a bit too loudly. Everyone stopped doing their needlework and looked at Arya. She had unluckily caught the attention of Septa Mordane. 

“You take a bit too much after our mother”, I muttered under my breath. Only Sansa heard me. “What are you children talking about?” Septa Mordane was frowning. 

“Our half-brother,” Sansa had corrected herself, smiling. “We were all remarking on how pleased we were to have the princess today.” 

“Indeed. A great honor for us all,” the septa smiled uncertainly. “Arya, why aren’t you at work, let me see your stitches.” The septa rose to her feet and crossed the room 

“Here,” Arya gave Septa Mordane her work. “Arya, Arya, Arya, this will not do. This will not do at all.”

Arya’s eyes filled with tears, and she bolted for the door. Septa Mordane called after her. “Arya, come back here! Don’t you take another step! Your lady mother will hear of this. In front of our royal princess too! You’ll shame us all!” 

Arya stopped at the door, tears staining her cheeks. She did a small bow to Myrcella. “By your leave, my lady” Myrcella did not look certain she knew what to do. Septa Mordane was more than certain. “Just where do you think you’re going, Arya.?”

“I have to go shoe a horse.” Arya said sweetly. But there was a ferocious glare in her eyes. Septa Mordane’s face was in a state of shock. Arya Underfoot, foe to the status quo, went out the door faster than any horse could run. “Septa, surely there is no need to tell mother. I could fetch Arya and bring her to mother myself.” I offered. She nodded.

“Good. Good, I’ll however still tell Lady Stark about this.” I nodded back, I knew Arya wouldn’t get out of that one. “Of Course. By your leave, Septa Mordane.” And I walked out the door. 

I knew Arya would have gone to the guardroom at the bottom of the steps to fetch Nymeria. When I arrived she was gone. Where to next? The boys must be practicing in the yard, so maybe that’s where she went. When I stepped out into the courtyard I saw Bran, padded and ready to duel. Prince Tommen was circling Bran, he looked like a giant marshmallow. Two marshmallows with pointy sticks, circling each to other hoping to roast the other in a flame. Robb was yelling spectacularly loud encouragements to Bran, Theon was silently watching beside him. I spotted Prince Joffrey in the wall’s shade, surrounded by men colored in blacks, reds, and golds. 

I heard a shout and a thud. Bran had knocked Prince Tommen off his feet and he was struggling to get back up. Bran raised his sword high above his head, ready to whack Tommen again. But before he could, Ser Rodrik Cassel, the master-at-arms, called out. “Enough!” 

I approached from the shadows and took my place by Robb. His forehead was slick with sweat and the foul stench of puberty was wafting off of him like a great stew fresh made. “You smell, brother.” I said, holding my nose. “You too.” He winked, and I punched him hard in the arm with enough force to make him stumble. I wasn’t mad at the mention of my smell, but the mention of my second puberty, even if they didn’t know about it, was a sore wound. Andy had gotten her period at the one earliest of ages and it was awfully painful and irregular. It wasn’t until she turned 18 that it had become regular and it was even relatively light. And then Andy died. Shame. My own periods, moon blood, now were light and regular, but my mood swings are even worse than Andy’s. Sometimes I wish I were her. 

“Perhaps the lady would like to go a round?”, Joffrey announced. His men laughed at his teasing. “I’ll go for my sister.” Said Robb. “The lord protects his lady.” Said the Hound, sparking more laughter. Joffrey moved out of the shadows and into the sun. His hair shined like spun gold. “Ser Rodrik, this is a game for children.” 

Theon gave a great laugh. “You are children”

“Robb may be a child, but I am a prince and I grow tired of swatting at Starks with play swords.” Joffrey said. 

“You got more swats than you gave, Joff. Are you scared?”, Robb taunted. 

“Oh, terrified. You’re so much older.” He said, only some of his men laughed this time. 

“Fuckin’ bastard.” I muttered, Robb heard me and gave me a curious glance. It wasn’t so often that I revealed my knowledge of curses. Andy was full of them, especially strange ones and backhanded compliments. Andy was from a place called the southern United States, a state she couldn’t remember, but that’s where she learned all her own courtesies and personal traditions. But the southern people of Westeros were truly shitheads. I wouldn’t tell mother that though. More memories of Andy had begun resurfacing. In my dreams and even when I was awake. The worst moment was when I was practicing with Theon and a migraine struck me. The next thing I knew, I was experiencing more of Andy’s memories. I didn’t even feel like myself anymore with these influx thoughts in my head. I awoke on the ground in Theon’s arms. I had never seen him so worried before. His usual cocky grin was nowhere to be found. It was worth that moment to see Theon so shocked and then pretend he wasn’t worried when I awoke. 

Ser Rodrik gave his glorious whiskers a thoughtful caress “What are you suggesting?” He asked Joffrey. 

“Live Steel”

“Done, and you’ll be sorry!” Robb shot back. I put my hand on Robb’s arm. And Ser Rodrik put his hand on Robb’s shoulder “Live steel is too dangerous, I’ll permit tourney swords with blunt edges.” 

The hound stepped up “This is your prince, who are you to tell him he may not have an edge to his sword, Ser?”

“Master of arms at Winterfell, Clegan, and you would do well not to forget it.”

“Are you training women here?” Clegane said, looking towards me. I was starting to think that perhaps I should leave. I wasn’t like Arya, I couldn’t blend in as easily pretending to be a boy. I was far past that age. 

“I am training knights, they will have live steel when they are of an age. 

“How old are you, boy?” Clegane asked.

“Five and ten,” Robb replied.

“I killed a man when I was two and ten. You can be sure it was not with a blunt sword.” 

“More the reason to use blunt swords then. Wouldn’t want me or Robb to kill Prince Joffrey. The heavens know we would.” I smiled sweetly at the prince. Ser Rodrik’s face went red as a beat. I had crossed the line. 

“Are you threatening me, my lady?” It wasn’t really a question. 

“No.” I didn’t hesitate “I was just stating the obvious, that even a girl could beat you, mayhaps you should be studying the womanly arts instead of me. I’m sure there’s room for you. You could even make a pretty dress for yourself.” I have lost my mind. This wasn’t me, this was . . . 

“You little bitch.” The hound took out his sword. Live steel had been drawn in the Winterfell practice yard. On both sides of the yard.

A firm hand grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the crowd. As I looked up, I saw Theon’s face. He took me briskly across the yard towards the godswood.

“Unhand me, Greyjoy.” 

He glared at me, a contemptuous smile spread on his face, cheek to cheek “Do you want to die today, my lady?” 

I glared back. His stare overpowered mine, however, and I turned my stare at my feet as he dragged me away.

“Alys!” I heard a girl scream. I looked around, turning my head as much as possible, and found Arya waving at me from a window between the armory and the great keep, Jon was right next to her. She was smiling and had a new strange look in her eye. She is the reason I’m in this mess! If she hadn’t had run away, I wouldn’t have said those stupid words to Joffrey Baratheon. Another migraine was starting to bloom in my head. 

We disappeared into the godswood and came upon the heart tree and its small black pond. “If you wanted to hide me, you should’ve taken me to the crypts.” 

“The godswood was closer.” Theon sighed. “Do you have your bow hidden around here somewhere, we may have need of it.” 

“We won’t. Father will take care of this mess. He won’t let them hurt me, he wouldn’t.” Would he? Father was best friends with the king, but the queen was another story. It wasn’t like I actually hurt him, it was just words. If he let my words hurt him, then surely he was a child. “You are children” Theon’s words echoed in the godswood. It was just a quarrel between children.

“We don’t all have fathers that can save us.” Theon whispered to himself. But the godswood was quiet and you could hear everything going on within. 

“What do you mean?” I asked. “Tell me about your father, I remember little about the rebellion.”

“It’s None of your business.” It wasn’t really, but it was at the same time. Theon had told Robb about his family and how they treated Theon, and I had only heard the little that Robb was comfortable sharing. He told me I would have to ask Theon about the rest and all my attempts to had been futile. 

I didn’t press further; I didn’t have the chance.

“Alysanne” my father called out. It was my father and my mother. Arya’s outburst had been forgotten, and tears started to form in my eyes as I came out from behind the heart tree, because of my migraine and seeing them all. 

“Father, I swear I didn’t mean it, I-I it was just a joke. I’m sorry” I cried. In the corner of my vision, I could see Theon roll his eyes. He thought it was an act to get me out of a harsher punishment. He didn’t know of the pain I was in. 

“You shouldn’t be apologizing to me. Save it for Joffrey.” said Lord Stark. He wasn’t father now, he was lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell, disciplining his wayward daughter. There were other people approaching the woods now. My crying ceased, and I wiped my eyes dry. 

I sniffled “No, I won’t.” My migraine was making me bold. 

“I don’t want to make you apologize but I will if I must.” Lord Stark said. Theon gave me a nervous look. They did not know what I would do. I could try to run towards the gate to the north entrance. I was fast, I could outrun them all. I could run away and they’d never find me. “Yes, they would,” a voice said. “They would, and they’d punish you.” It said again. “Maybe, they’d make you marry Prince Joffrey right now, and then you’d have to be nice to him. Because he would be king and you’d be queen.” No. No. No. I can’t, he’s awful. I just know it, I can feel it in my gut, he’s all wrong. His eyes, they’re cruel. I know because I’ve seen them before, somewhere. I couldn’t breathe, they were surrounding me, my mother, my father, Theon. There was a wolf howling, but where was it coming from? 

“What’s going on?” I asked. “Where am I?” 

“Alys, what’s wrong?” The woman with the red hair said. 

“Who are you?” I screamed. She looked hurt and confused. 

“Alys, please, enough of this.” She reached her hand out towards me. 

“No!” I wailed and bolted away from the white tree into the woods. I was running fast and reached a gate, it was closed. 

“Please, please let me out!” I pleaded to anyone who could hear me. I felt arms wrap around mine and I was forced to the ground. I kicked and screamed and scratched at my attacker, at him. Was it him? 

“Please stop, no, no, no, no . . .please.” I stopped struggling. It was no use anyway, he caught me and it was over. In my tear blurred vision, I saw another man approach. He was wearing a robe, and that’s all I could make out.

“Drink this,” he said “it’s all right, you’re safe, Lady Alys.” 

I drank the bitter substance. It made me drowsy almost immediately, and I could barely keep my eyes open anymore. Who’s Alys? 

“Who’s Alys?” I asked out loud before the substance took me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a vague idea of where to go from here, now that we are truly diverting from what happens in the story at this point.


	4. Andy II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy is back

I saw everything and nothing. I was replaying and living memories that weren’t my own. How long had I been asleep? Was I just memories that this girl, Alys, had? I had been trying to break through for years and I finally made it. But now I wasn’t so sure this had been a good idea. Alys had access to my memories, but it seems I didn’t have access to hers. I could see them but not connect to them. I saw boys running with play swords and riding ponies. A tall, dark haired boy who looked out of place. Grand feast and snowfalls that I had never seen before. Snow was very foreign indeed. I was carried off from these memories by a force so strong it knocked the breath out of me. The force was invisible, but it left bruises on my arms. And then, I saw a boy falling down and down endlessly, never hitting the ground. I saw cold, golden hands push him out a window of an old round fortress. The boy had auburn hair and his bright blue eyes were wild with shock. He looked like he was screaming, but there wasn’t any noise coming from his mouth. He fell past me; I was in a tower too. Before he hit the ground, I awoke with a gasp. 

It was late morning. I sat up in the soft bed, my head pounding. The bruises on my arms were real. When I looked around the room, I saw a woman sleeping. It was the red haired woman from the first time I woke up. She was older, but still young, though the dark circles around her eyes aged her. What had happened? 

I slowly got off the bed so I wouldn’t wake her. The stone of the floor was cool, but not cold. I was in what I thought was a linen white dress. I found boots and put them on. I tried to open the door quietly, but it creaked a little, so I stopped. There was a window. I looked out the window and saw men and boys in a yard. A boy was climbing his way from a tree to get into another building. _That’s the boy from my dreams,_ I thought. I leaned out the window to see where he was heading. The round fortress, I could see only part of it. My dream was becoming a reality. I ran for the door and threw it open. I heard a woman call out for Alys, for me. I ignored her. 

I ran down a set of stairs and opened the first door I saw. Luckily, it led outside. The cold air hit me with the first real punch of reality that I had tasted in a long time. This was not my home. I looked around and saw guards patrolling the walls and coming in and out of buildings, from one in particular, and when I looked up, I saw the boy sneaking his way on the roof. If Alys was important here, and she probably was if I remember correctly, then maybe the guards won’t question me as long as I don’t look like I’m sneaking.

I straightened my shoulders and lifted my chin. I only focused my eyes on my target, the fortress. I briskly walked towards the building. 

“My lady ‘, a guard spoke but then he went pale and almost stopped in his tracks.

I ignored him. I looked at him through my peripheral vision and saw him going towards the building I had just come out of. 

When I made it to the fortress, I saw the boy swinging from gargoyle to gargoyle. He halted. So I hugged my body against the wall. He looked like he was trying to lower himself to the ledge of a window. He was definitely contemplating dropping to the ledge. I held my breath in anticipation. _Don’t fall._ The boy suddenly pulled himself up using the gargoyle and went onto the roof. I followed him to where he was going. I was now just below a window, and he was above the window. If he fell from this height, he could die.

I hugged the wall more tightly and stayed as still as possible. I was holding my breath. I heard noises. Noises that sounded like someone in pain, _or someone in pleasure_. Two people, not one, will be responsible for this boy’s death if he falls. I heard a woman scream. I looked around, there was no else to hear. Why wasn’t there anyone else around? I heard a thud against the building. He had fallen, but he caught something, good. 

“How old are you, boy?” I heard a man say. I became part of the stone. It was a man who caught him. I must remember his voice, I must. 

“Seven” said the boy. 

There was a pause “The things I do for love” was the last thing the man had said before I heard the boy scream. 

I pushed off of the wall from my hiding spot and caught the boy, but I went down with him and I felt a snap in my arms. He hit his head hard on the ground and was knocked unconscious. I was having trouble catching my breath.

“Help!” I screamed. 

“Please! Somebody help me!” I cried louder. 

I remembered a door and gently left the boy on the ground. There was a plank of wood next to the door and I put it in the bar brackets to lock whoever pushed the boy inside. 

I could feel myself shaking, I couldn’t feel the muscles in my arms, but there was adrenaline rushing throughout my entire body. 

I ran back over to the boy and put my ear to his chest. His heart was beating. I tilted his head and felt wet blood slip between my fingers. 

“ _No,_ ” I said. 

A group of guards and my, no, Alys’s mother were approaching “Bran!” Mother screamed.

A man in grey robes was slowly making his way to where Bran now lay in my arms. 

“He was pushed, I saw it,” I said. They were giving me queer looks. The woman, I remember, her name was Cat, put her cloak around me. “By a man and a woman” I said again while the grey robed man was inspecting Bran. “I remember what he sounds like.” I finished. 

“Is he going to live, Maester Luwin?” Asked Cat. 

“Hard to tell,” he looked up from Bran to Cat “bring him to my chambers, and Alys too.” 

“Bring Alys some proper clothes” Cat said to a woman nearby. There were tears in her eyes and she was shaking. “Guards, search the First Keep, I want to find whoever did this.” She was full of a calm rage that threatened to break into a storm. 

The white dress I was wearing was apparently not proper clothes. A shift, like modern day underwear, accept no bra and panties, and it was like a dress. I was not put into proper clothes anyhow, my arms, both of them, were fractured. I’m lucky to have even survived catching Bran without dying, that’s what the ‘Maester’ told me. He said that my arms would heal completely in time. Bran was worse for wear. He had been unconscious for hours now, however the bleeding from his head wound had stopped. But he wouldn’t wake up. 

Cat never left his side. “I did this with you too” she whispered “I thought I would lose you too” she looked up at me “You sound different, Maester Luwin said it was because you’ve been asleep too long.” I had been asleep for far too long. This new family of mine had unfamiliar accents that I couldn’t copy and didn’t wish too. I didn’t respond because I didn’t know what to say. 

“Maybe Bran will sound different too, when he wakes up,” I decided to say. Cat smiled sadly. 

They wouldn’t tell me who was in the First Keep and Cat, Measter Luwin, and the guards were telling me to wait till Father and the King came back from the hunt. Cat it seemed was waiting deliberately. Would they be executed? I had never seen a live execution before; they weren’t allowed in my time. It had outlawed the death penalty for at least a hundred years. I had seen the educational videos on executions in school, but in real life? That was another thing. 

I was shook out of my thoughts when I felt small arms wrap around me. A young boy with brown hair and grey eyes. 

“You’re alive” said the child. 

“I am?” Wasn’t I? 

“They were right,” said the boy “you sound different, strange even.” 

“Arya, where is your sister? Shouldn’t you be with her,” asked Cat “Speta Mordane would not have let you out of her sight,” she said. 

“No, I ran away.” said Arya “how could I not? Alys is awake and now Bran is asleep and he could die,” she shook her head. “I can’t just wait for father to get back.” 

Cat sighed “Arya you must learn to listen to me and Septa Mordane.”

“It’s Ok, he can stay”

“‘He’? Have you forgotten I’m a girl,” Arya asked. Oh. A girl. 

The door opened “Lord Stark and King Robert have returned, Lady Stark.” 

“Come Alys, we will have need of you” said Lady Stark. The fur cloak was Heavier than it had felt hours ago, and I slowly got up to my feet with the help of Maester Luwin. 

“What’s going on?” I asked 

“We’re about to accuse the queen of all the realm and her kingsguard brother of an egregious crime.” Lady Stark answered. 

_Oh._ The people I had heard in the tower, having sex, was the queen and her brother?. . . Jesus Christ. If it were true, it could plunge this realm and its people into chaos.

The King and Lord Stark were waiting for us in Lord Stark’s solar. The walls were made of granite and were surprisingly warm. Cat kept giving me weird looks for touching the walls and almost everything I passed. 

“Stop that.’’ Cat scolded “your arms will swell even more if you keep touching the walls.” I couldn’t really feel anything in my arms, anyway. We approached a big oak door with iron finishings. The door opened, and I saw who I recognized was Lord Stark; he now had a white hair peppered in his beard, but it was him. To his left was a large man whose face was red and glistening with sweat.

“What happened, girl?” Said the large man, who must be the king. There was no time for greetings. 

“I woke up from a dream about my brother Bran and then I saw him climbing the roofs” I said awkwardly. The word brother felt strange on my tongue. _I don’t know any of you,_ I thought. “I was worried, so I followed him to the um” I forgot what the building was called so I looked over to Cat, nervously picking at my nails. 

“The first keep” she told them, finishing for me.

“Yes, um, I heard two people having . . . intimate relations” I looked down at my feet. I wasn’t embarrassed about talking about sex. But telling a man, a king, that I had allegedly heard his queen and her brother having sex was terrifying. “I heard a man say something to Bran, he said, “The things I do for love” before throwing him out the window, I remember what his voice sounds like.” I said more quietly. 

The king was silent, but he looked like he wanted to scream “you said you had a dream?”

“Yes” why ask about that?

“What happened in this dream?” 

I took a step back, Cat caressed my shoulder. “I was dreaming of my brothers, all of them. We were having fun.” I said, “but then I was taken away and in the dream I saw Bran being thrown from the first keep by gold hands.” I added. 

“Gold.” The king said. “We must arrange for two execution.”

“Robert, I must advise against that,” Lord Stark said 

“NOW!” the king suddenly roared. I jumped back in shock, my back now against the door.

“I agree, your Grace,” said Cat. “The Lannister woman and her brother must die.” She looked at Lord Stark “but Ned is right, we must wait and Alys has to confirm it was Jaime Lannister that she heard.” Why should I confirm if that who found in there? 

The king got up so fast that his chair crashed to the ground. He reached for my arm and grabbed it roughly, pulling me out the door. I felt the pain in my arm now. 

“Where are they!?” He commanded a guard to tell him as he marched me towards wherever we were going. 

“T-they are in a tower cell just up those steps, your grace,” the guard stuttered.

The king continued on with me by his side “you’re hurting me” I cried. 

“Not as bad as I will if you’re lying,” he spat. 

There were two guards outside a door and two more posted on another door opposite to the first. “Which one is the Kingslayer in?” Asked the king. The guards on the second door moved aside. It was only then did I notice two white cloaked men following us, a bald man and another one with a red beard. Their faces betrayed nothing. The king roughly escorted me through the door and then when the two other men were inside the guards outside shut the door. There was a man looking out the window, he was tall and had long golden blonde hair, he turned his head revealing a handsome face. My stomach dropped. 

“Nice of you to visit, your grace” he sounded bored. But his voice was definitely the one I heard. 

“You will say the following words to Lady Alys Stark, Kingslayer,” the king said “The things I do for love” 

The man smirked at me, his green eyes never leaving mine “The things I do for love.” His words were like poison creeping in my veins and I felt a chill go up my spin. 

There were tears pouring out my eyes “you tried to kill him” I seethed “you tried to kill a _child_.” I looked at the king and said, “It’s him, he’s the one I heard.” I looked back at the man and saw almost a hint of regret in his eyes, but it was gone in a flash. 

Before I could say anything more I was led out the room. The guards escorted me to another room down the steps we had come up. The room had a large round tub in it and suddenly two ladies appeared. I looked at them strangely. 

“We’re here to help you bathe, milady” said one. She had brown hair and brown eyes.

“You must have had a very tiring day,” said the other. Her hair was sandy and her eyes were also brown. 

“Thank you” I said as they undressed me. They led me to the tub and helped me get in. The women washed my entire body for me. It was very weird. It was even stranger seeing my body. Pale, almost flawless skin covered the majority of my body and I had bright curly red hairs where there used to be black ones and brown ones. Scars have never graced this body, but there were calluses on fingertips. Did Alys play a string instrument? I was lifted out of the tub and patted dry by the brown haired woman while the other one combed through my hair. 

“When will I be able to bathe on my own?” I asked. 

“The measter said in one moon turn and a half” she answered “let me lift your arms milady” I let her lift them and she put a thin white clean shift over me. While my arms were still lifted the sandy haired woman put me into another dress, a simple grey thing that had no special embroidery with very loose and opened sleeves. They then escorted me to what I presume was my room. 

I sat on the edge of the bed and then collapsed, suddenly hungry. I had eaten nothing since the maester treated me. I got up from the bed and started for the door, hoping to find my way to a kitchen. They may have gone hunting, but there would be no feast tonight. As far as I know they sent everyone to their rooms. When I opened the door, I saw a dark haired boy who looked like he was just about to knock on the door. 

“Alys,” he said smiling, “I’m sorry I couldn’t visit you earlier, Lady Catelyn wouldn’t even let me visit you when you were asleep.” He hugged me gently. 

“Jon! You beat me to her” said another voice. This one belonged to a tall boy who looked a lot like me. Oh! It was the little shit who hit me when I was a baby! I tried to remember his name. 

“Robb?” I asked.

“What” he cocked his head to the side, like a curious puppy. I noticed three large flashes of fur rush into my room.

“What are those?” I asked. An ashen one came up to me and sniffed at my hand. It howled sadly. Another one joined, it was large and grey. The white one stayed silent.

“Did you forget about your direwolf?” Jon asked, “look you’ve made her sad!” 

“They’re all sad now,” Robb laughed. 

“What’s her name?” I asked.

“You really can’t remember?” Robb said worriedly.

I was honest. “I barely remember you” I said “I’m sorry” that’s when the tears poured out of my eyes. “I’m sorry, I’m crying again” I tried joking. 

The two boys now both had worried looks on their faces. A saw another flash and felt the air go out of me. 

“Are you coming to dinner?” Said a small voice. It was the girl, Arya. So there was going to be something to eat. 

“Arya, does Alys seem strange to you?” Robb asked.

“Well, not particularly, Alys is Alys,” she drifted off “but she did call me a boy!” Arya said accusingly.

“I only misgendered you! It was an accident,” I defended myself. The boys looked even more worried, and now also confused.

“Do you remember any of us?” Jon suddenly said.

I looked at all of them, my eyes burning “No” I said “No, I don’t think I do.” 

“It’s fine, I’m just going to ask some questions.” Robb said. “How many siblings do you think you have?

“Um, you, Arya, Bran, and Jon?” I asked it like a question. 

“We should bring her back to the maester,” said Robb to Jon. “Her memories of us are gone and she has a strange accent.” 

Great, now they were talking about me as if I wasn’t here. Arya gripped my hand surprisingly hard for a girl of her size. 

“No! You can’t take me back to the maester,” I said “the king said if I was lying he would hurt me” 

“Well, were you lying?” Arya asked. 

“Well, no-“

“Then he can’t hurt you,” Arya said. 

“That’s not how it works, if they find out my memory is shoddy then they could use it against me” I said “then maybe the queen or her brother would hurt me” I didn’t think her brother would actually hurt me, he seemed remorseful under his handsome mask. The queen I did not get to see, but I felt doubtful that she wouldn’t find a way to punish me. 

“Shoddy?” Asked Robb. 

“Y’know like, um, bad?” I said 

“All right,” Robb said “well you have to know your family and who they are” 

“Aye, like our house words,” Arya said “winter is coming” 

“How grim” I said.

They talked to me for an hour and teased me about things that I didn’t understand. I never got to eat dinner. That night I tried my best not to toss and turn in bed. I had pillows to prop up both my arms, and I refused the pain medicine, so the pain was currently keeping me awake. I wasn’t going to take something called “milk of the poppy” for something like a broken arm. Poppy was a plant used to create heroin in my world. Drugs in my world were all decriminalized, but I still taught us about the addictiveness of those drugs. There was another knock on my door, quiet and almost inaudible. I sat up in my bed and watched the door slowly creak open. 

“Alys, are you awake?” I heard the voice of a young man. 

“What’s it look like?” I said back. 

The young man walked into my room, but I couldn’t see his face in the dark. He was tall and his voice was more deep than Jon’s or Robb’s. Rickon was too young and I couldn’t think of any of my other siblings who would come to see me, especially not Bran. There was the Ward though.

“Theon?” I said “is that you?” 

“I thought you knew my appearance by heart.” he quipped. 

“It’s just too dark here” I lied. “Why have you come, it’s late?” I laid back on my back and closed my eyes. 

“I wanted to see you” I felt the weight of the bed shift and I opened my eyes. His back was turned to me so I couldn’t see his face. “I haven’t been able to see your stupid face for a sennight”

“What do you want Theon?” I asked, annoyed.

He turned to look at me “I just wanted to greet you, my lady” he said mockingly. 

“At this ungodly hour?” I huffed “you just want attention” I mumbled. I didn’t have any idea what kind of relationship Theon and Alys had before I came back from death, I guess, but they were close and there was obviously some tension. He turned his entire body towards me. 

“Maybe I want your attention.” 

“Go find it somewhere else,” I closed my eyes. 

The bed shifted more, and I felt his hands press into the pillow I lay my head on. I opened my eyes, his face was so close to mine “What are you doing?” He looked so sad, maybe he was drunk. Hopefully drunk enough to not be able to do anything to me. 

“What’s wrong?” I asked. He lowered himself down onto my stomach, just below my broken arms. I slightly lifted my hand and patted his head. A young man he might be, but he was still a child himself. _You are children_. The words rang in my head, his words. A memory. 

“You should go,” I said “this is inappropriate”

He raised himself up off of me, and then swung his legs over my bed “goodnight, Alysanne” he said before getting off the bed. “Sweet dreams.” He smirked and then shut the door. I let out a deep breath and closed my eyes once more. 

Again, memories that belonged to Alys haunted my dreams. An invisible force hung above me like a rain cloud, blocking any genuine connection from the memories. 

“Why won’t you let me?” I asked.

 _“You are not ready.”_ The force answered, it’s powerful voice rocking my entire body. _“Let me show you something”_

I felt my soul leave my body and suddenly I was flying over Winterfell. I could see Bran falling again, but this time he was frail and looked even more terrified than before. I tried to call out to him, but my voice was stolen from me by the wind. As I struggled to fly towards him a great force engulfed me and took my wings away. The force took me over mountains and forest unknown. It showed me rivers long and wide, and red desert dust storms that clouded my vision. Eventually, it flew me over a tumultuous sea full of jagged rocks and water darker than any black I’d ever seen. 

“No!” I screamed “Put me down! Take me back home!”

The force suddenly let go and I plugged into the sea. Water was filling my lungs, I was drowning. I could see pale and green and dark flashes surround me. A flash of pale green came before me to reveal a being of scales and strange flesh. Its body was beautiful and horrifying. Fat, fleshy, webbed and clawed fingers touched my face. More gently than I expected, the creature put its mouth on mine. 

I woke up in Winterfell, drenched in sea water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might make the characters older/Younger like the show did, Andy is obviously not from the current day america and is in an AU of america lol. I thought about making her America a more perfect society to contrast with the one she has found herself in. I started writing this chapter on election night and was thinking that i didn't really want to write about the america I live in. Also might change her name to Ana or something


	5. Andy III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy hangs out with her new siblings

I didn’t want to tell anyone about how I was molested by mermen, but somehow Robb knew something was off. A twin thing. He came to my room early in the morning and found me sopping wet. 

“What’s all this then,” said Measter Luwin.

“I need new bandages. These ones are wet.” I said.

“Well, I can see that, but, how?” Luwin asked. 

“Night sweats.” My dreams had become the talk of Winterfell. The serving maids would talk about how I was a ‘greenseer’ and that I could see the future. Measter Luwin on the other hand called it coincidence and didn’t believe in anything magical. A man of science. If I told him about my dream and the mermen, he would surely have me locked away in a tower. 

Measter Luwin sighed “Nevermind, let me change your bandages.” He put sticks around my arms and wrapped them in bandages that had been hardened by wax. It was like having two splints on my arms. “You need rest, Alys,” 

“So I can’t go out at all?” I asked.

“I wouldn’t advise it,” he said “You can go on walks accompanied by your brothers and a few guards.” It seems I was under watch. 

“I don’t need guards.” I said. Robb helped me from my chair, and we left the measter’s quarters without another word. 

“Why were you wet?” Robb asked. 

I didn’t want to lie to him. Curse you Alys, for having such a good relationship with your brother, “I had another dream.” I answered. I felt forced to tell him part of the truth. It seems Alys still lingers, just as I did. 

“How does a dream drench you in sea water?” He asked bewildered, “what was it about?” We turned around a corner.

“A dreamt of places I’ve never been and I saw the sea,” I said “I, kinda fell into the sea,” Robb had stopped walking and stayed silent, provoking me to continue. “I was drowning. These mermen saved me, or something,” I finished. 

“I have dreams too,” Robb said “dreams that I’m a wolf”

“Haha, really?” I asked.

“Hey, I didn’t laugh at your silly dreams!” He defended. 

“I’m sorry, I just thought you were gonna reveal something as serious as mine.” I laughed.

He wasn’t laughing “well, it doesn’t matter, they’re just dreams” 

“I’m sorry if I offended you, Robb” I said, controlling myself. “I’m sure your dreams are just as important as mine.” He rolled his eyes, but he was smiling again. It felt good to have this kind of relationship with a sibling. 

We walked out into a courtyard. There were many in this castle. Winterfell was one of the largest castles I’d ever seen. Well, the only castle I’d ever seen, unless Cinderella’s castle at Disney World counted. Though, I didn’t think it did. I had researched castles in Europe before for a final project, but they were nothing compared to this. We walked under a gate and as I looked up; I saw where the murder hole was.  _ Death by fire arrows and hot oil, _ I thought. It wasn’t a very pleasant thought, but it excited me for the history of this ancient place. 

“Theon visited me last night too.” I said 

“When?” Robb asked, concerned.

“Long after y’all had left me to rest.” I paused. I don’t think these people said ‘y’all,’. “Sorry, I meant, ‘you all’” I corrected. 

Robb gave me a kind smile and said,” You’ve always been so inventive with words, don’t apologize, it’s what makes you yourself. It’s how I know you’re still Alys and not some stranger.” 

I gulped. I was a stranger. I will be forever grateful that Alys used my memories to teach herself some things. 

“About Theon, what did he say?” Robb asked. 

“He just wanted to say ‘hello’, and then he left.” Best leave the rest out, I thought. 

“Good.” Robb took the unwrapped part of my arm in his and walked me to another part of the castle. “Do you remember anything?” 

“No, but I will,” I said “I promise.” 

We walked through another gate and I heard dogs barking nearby, Robb turned his head “You might remember if I take you to the godswood.” 

“The godswood?” I asked. 

“It’s your favorite place to go, silly Alys,” he said. 

He led me through the woods. The woods were comprised of tall dark trees with sharp needles, and it smelled like moist earth and rain. It was pleasant, but also grim. Light could barely penetrate through the canopy, and roots twisted and fought for the soil. Some of the trees have trunks wider than a door, huge and thick. It was no wonder this was Alys’s favorite place. It was quiet, and the silence was very peaceful. This was a place to think. Of the past, present, and future. We approached a large milk white tree that had a face carved into it. It’s red eyes bore into my soul, I took a step back. 

“Do you remember this place?” 

I glanced at Robb and then back to the tree “I remember those eyes, I feel like I’ve seen them before” I turned away from the tree and sat beside the small pond. The water was black. I reached my hand into the pond and scooped up some of the water into my palm. “I remember this too.” I said, letting the black water run through my fingers. I closed my eyes and laid onto my side, fingers dangling into the pond. The water was the same from my dreams, though I do not think mermen lived in this pond. The water was also calm here, and not the violent waves of the sea from the dream. There was no fear of crashing into the jagged rock. Robb moved to sit beside me and caressed my hair. 

“Do you think it’s too late to learn how to braid hair?” He asked 

“No,” I said “do you want me to show you?” 

He nodded his head. I lifted a lock of my hair and began to detangle it, separating it into three pieces. “See, you take this piece and pull it over this piece like this, and then you pull the other piece over and repeat.” I instructed. 

“Wait, you are going to fast, slow down.” He said. 

I undid the braid and redid it at a slower pace, Robb watched me intently. “Would you like to try?” I asked him. 

He nodded his head “Yes,” he said. He reached for the same lock of hair and slowly began to braid. 

“It’s easy, isn’t it?” I asked 

“Yes, it’s slow though, is this what you girls do all day?” He teased. 

I laughed “No, there are also French braids, fishtails, Dutch, and much more.” I did not know if that is what the styles here were called.

Robb shook his head “I’ll just stick to this one,” he said as he finished the braid. “Do you think Jon braids his hair?” 

It took me a minute to respond; I had to think of who Jon was. “Well, it’s a protective hairstyle, so I should hope that he does. I certainly wouldn’t want my hair to get caught in anything.” Jon’s hair wasn’t really that long, but you could braid if you tried.

“Well, your braid is finished,” Robb said, getting back to his feet. He helped me up. 

“Thank you, I shall wear it forever,” I teased. “Also, I can get up myself, you know.” 

“I know.” He said, gripping my hand in his “I just want to cherish you.” He kissed my temple “You are my sister, my twin. We were born in this world together and we should stay together. I will not lose you.” 

I was feeling conflicted as we walked out of the godswood together. Should I cherish my new family? They seemed kind, and even the ward was kind too. Alys was obviously very loved. I looked up at Robb. 

“I want to cherish you, too.” I said. The clouds shifted, and the sun shone through pockets, casting a ray down onto us. I’m sure it was quite a sight. Footsteps approached us. It was Measter Luwin. 

“Alys, your Lord Father and Lady mother have asked to speak with you,” he said “immediately.” 

“Where are they?” I asked. 

“Usually in your father’s solar but your mother will not leave Bran’s side.” Said Luwin. 

“I see.” I let go of Robb and followed Maester Luwin. 

The atmosphere in Bran’s room was suffocating. The king was also there, but his presence just made me feel awkward. 

“We have received ravens,” Cat said “Lord Karstark said his son Harrion needs a wife, and Lord Umber said Smalljon needs a wife too. Lord Cerwyn said he would like to betroth you to his son Cley as well. They’re all older than you, except Lord Cley, but I’m sure you knew that.” She looked in my eyes for an answer. 

Lord Stark added, “If you want more options we can send more ravens to House Reed or even offer your hand to houses in the south. Although Howland has a son I think around your age.” he looked at Catelyn. She looked pleased at the mention of me going south. It was obviously something she wanted more than Lord Stark.

“Um, I don’t want to get married?” I said. “It’s just, too much has happened. I should stay here.” I had no idea about these matches or who these people were. I did not want to get married. Not now. 

“They’re all auspicious matches, Alys’s, I don’t understand-“

“So, you just want to send me away to some strangers then?” I’m just starting to like these people, I couldn’t imagine getting married and leaving. I had no idea what awaited me outside these walls. 

“No, I- we will speak about it again later.” She seemed tired “Alys, there is another reason why we called you here. There will be a trial. Lord Tywin Lannister is riding here to negotiate.” She said.

“We should just execute them now.” Interrupted the King. “There is no need for the trial, and Cersei has spit her poison at me. Damn that woman.” He spat. “Everything is true.” 

“Robert what about the children?” Asked Lord Stark. 

“They are not of my blood.” He said “I’ve always been suspicious” 

“I can also help with proving that,” I said “may I have a pen and paper?” I asked the Maester. 

“Certainly.” He pulled out a piece of paper and an inkpot and quill from his enormous sleeves. 

They were staring at me strangely. I started my punnet squares. 

“Your grace, you have black hair and blue eyes. The queen has blonde hair and green eyes.” I explained. “Since black hair is dominant over blonde hair, your children should all have black hair. However, green eyes are dominant over blue eyes. So, your children should all have black or brown hair with blue or green eyes. Maybe one could have blonde hair and green eyes or blue eyes, but all of them having blonde hair and green eyes isn’t a coincidence. It makes little sense that they all have blonde hair.” I concluded. “Forgive me for asking, but, do you have any illegitimate children?” I asked 

“Dozens.” he said. 

“And, they all have roughly the same traits, don’t they?” 

“I suppose they do.” He sat up in his chair. “My children with Cersei, they’re all bastards.” 

“Do they not have black hair?” I asked. I hadn’t seen them. 

“Not a hair on any of my children’s bodies is black.” He said grimly. 

“Then I give you my sincerest apologies, your grace.” 

“Luwin, is she correct?” Cat asked. 

Maester Luwin took my paper and looked it over “It is a very logical conclusion.” 

“Gods” said the king. 

“Perhaps Ser Jaime can take the black.” Said Lord Stark. “We could send the children and the queen away.” 

“I have no heirs.” Said the king. “Damn it all”

I wanted to leave. I wanted to run out of the room and I wanted to scream. I wanted no part of this, and I didn’t want to be part of a trial.

“Then Jon Arryn, oh gods.” Said Cat. 

It seemed there were things clicking in their minds that I couldn’t comprehend. They were completing a puzzle, and I had found a piece they had been missing. But who is Jon Arryn? I found myself slowly inching towards the door. When I opened it a grey wolf walked in and hopped onto Bran’s bed. I had forgotten that he was here. Another wolf came in and started licking my hands. It was Wraith. It was like the she wolf knew I was in emotional distress. 

“We must ask Cersei herself, and the Kingslayer to confirm.” Said Lord Stark. 

“Jon was reading a book before he died,” said the king “It was about the noble houses and it had many descriptions of highborn lords and ladies.” The king looked solemn, “he told me, ‘the seed is strong’, before he died,”. The king finished. 

“Then this is all the proof we need.” Said Cat “The Lannisters killed Jon Arryn to stop him from revealing their secret.” She stood up from her chair, weak from exhaustion, but with new conviction. Bran stirred in his sleep and sat up in the bed. Everyone turned to look at him. 

“Bran?” Cat breathed. 

The grey wolf sniffed at Bran’s face and then started licking his eyes.

“I can’t see.” Said Bran, suddenly panicked. 

Maester Luwin went up to Bran and inspected his eyes “He’s completely blind.” 

“No!” Cat cried. 

“Lady Catelyn, it could be worse. We don’t know the full extent of the damage.” Said Luwin.

“Better a live brother than a dead one.” I said. 

“Alys?” Bran said “where are you?” He raised his arms, reaching. 

I went up to Bran and grabbed his hands. He gasped. 

“Andy.” He said coolly. I dropped his hands and backed away. How could he know? 

“Do you remember anything, boy?” Asked the king. 

“He just woke up, Bran needs rest before we can question him. I suspect there may be brain damage since he is blind.” Said Maester Luwin. “He woke up earlier than I expected. This is good.” 

“Ned, accept the position as my hand. I have need of you in these dark times.” Said the king. 

“Alys” Father said, “leave us.” 

I turned towards the door and walked out, Wraith followed closely behind. I found myself simply wandering around Winterfell. Robb did not show me where everything was. I had approached a gate and started to turn around when I noticed a large greenhouse. The sound of shrill screams and laughter interrupted my awe. A wild boy with a mop of red curls came bounding towards me. He was running with wolves. 

“Alys!” The boy ran into me hard and almost knocked me over. A Flash of black and grey started fighting. I screamed and the little boy just laughed. Wraith, it was Wraith. Both the wolves were circling each other. Wraith had blood on her coat. Wraith lunged at the black wolf and pinned him under her, biting viciously at his neck. Finally, the black wolf yielded dominance. 

“Shaggy! That wasn’t nice.” Said the boy. This boy must be Rickon. 

I saw Arya running towards us, followed by a bright auburn haired girl who had another wolf for a companion. A very well-behaved companion. She must be Sansa. Rickon went back to tightly hugging me and started rubbing his face all over the skirt of my dress. 

“I can’t believe Shaggydog tried to attack you!” Exclaimed Arya, “He must have thought you were a stranger. He would be correct. These wolves were smart, however Wraith knew Alys was still here and Bran’s wolf also seemed to know I wasn’t a threat. 

“Oh, Alys” Sansa said, “I’m so glad you are awake.” She hugged me. Rickon still clanged to my leg. 

“Why didn’t you come visit me?” I asked.

“I did” she said “just not when you had just woken up. I didn’t want to disturb you. You look wonderful as always, sweet sister.” She complimented. I bet she wanted to be just like me. I bet we were compared to often. “Where were you going?” She asked. I pointed to the greenhouse. 

“The glass gardens? Splendid.” Sansa said. She looked like she was waiting for me to say something, or do something. I took Rickon under the arms and placed him on my hip. Shaggy stayed close by, but was wary around me. 

“Let’s go to the garden.” 

The gardens were full of flowers and berry bushes, vegetables and fruits. A lot of love went into this garden. The Gardner there gave us some blackberries, and we gobbled them all down. I was so hungry. Come to think of it, it had been years since I tasted food. He also gave me a rose, so blue it did not even look real. Sansa wanted one too, so when we left the gardens I gave it to her. 

“No, I can’t take it. It’s yours,” she was well practiced in courtesies and manners.

“Please, Sansa. I insist.” I said. 

“If you insist.” she smiled. I weaved the rose into her hair as best as I could. My arms may be broken, but my fingers still worked. 

“You look beautiful,” it would be nice to have sisters, I thought. I had no sisters of my own growing up.

“Ah, I’ve completely forgotten,” I said “Bran woke up.” 

“Why did you not tell us sooner? We have been wasting time walking around and giggling like girls.” Arya complained. 

“We are girls, Arya.” Said Sansa.

“I’m a boy.” Said Rickon. 

“Oh? I didn’t notice.” I teased and poked his nose. Being with my new siblings felt so natural, despite them being strangers, and me being a stranger. “Besides, we can’t visit Bran, anyway. Maester Luwin is doing a test on him, I assume. And mother, father, and the king, kicked me out of the room.” 

“Why were they all in the room together?” Asked Arya. 

“I don’t know if I’m supposed to tell you, but this dude named, Lord Tywin Lannister, is coming to Winterfell,” I said. 

“Dude?” Asked Sansa. 

“Don’t worry Sansa, it’s just Alys making us words again.” Arya deflected Sansa’s curiosity. 

“Silly Alys!” Rickon laughed. 

“As I was saying, he’s coming to negotiate the fate of the queen and her brother, and the children.” I said. 

“You mean Joff?” Sansa asked worriedly. 

“Is he one of the queen’s children?” I asked. 

“Alys, why do you keep asking questions you should already know the answer to?” Sansa said. 

Arya answered, “She has memory loss, Sansa.” 

“Do you think Bran has memory loss?” 

“Seems likely, also he’s blind now.” I said. 

“Blind?!” Sansa exclaimed “how horrible.” She put her hand to her mouth in shock. 

“Bran is blind?” Asked Rickon. He was pulling apart a flower the gardener had given him.

“Yes, he can no longer see,” I thought about it “you will forever look like a baby in his mind.” 

“But, I’m a big boy.” Said Rickon. He turned to me and furrowed his skinny red brows.

The wind suddenly picked up, and a chill went up my spine. I need to tell Robb and Jon about Bran. 

“Have any of y’all seen Robb, or Jon?” I asked. 

“Who knows? Jon is even more moody than usual these days,” Sansa said thoughtlessly. “You never told us why Mother and father asked to see you.” 

“I get to choose my husband,” I said, “but I don’t know any of them.” 

“You’re lucky. I probably won’t get to marry Joff now.” Sansa said sadly. 

“I don’t want to get married.” Arya crossed her arms around her chest “I will not be used to push babies out for some lord. That’s what you and Sansa are for.” 

I burst out laughing, Sansa was not as amused. “It’s not like anyone would want to marry you anyway, you’re too ugly.” 

“I am not!” Arya bolted to her feet and kicked dirt at Sansa. She started screaming about how Arya ruined her dress. Rickon was just as amused as I was, cheering Arya on. 

Arya and Nymeria ran off “I’m telling mother!” Shouted Sansa. 

“You should go change, Sansa.” I said, still with a smile on my face.

“What’s gotten into you, Alys, you’re acting just as wicked as Arya now.” Wicked. I had been called many things in my life, but never wicked. I said nothing more, and she walked off with Lady at her side. Rickon got up from my lap, barked at me, and then ran off too. It was just me and Wraith now. I petted her soft coat and brought her close. When I looked into her eyes, I saw that what was once gold was now a deep blue. How strange, I thought. I got to my feet in search of Robb or Jon. I found myself drawn to a large tower near the main courtyard. 

Inside the tower was an immense library. The books covered entire walls and the shelves towered over me. Near one of the windows was a dark hair boy and a white coated wolf. I approached him. 

“What are you looking at?” I asked. He jumped a bit, startled by me. “I’m sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.” I laughed. The white wolf sniffed at my hand. 

“You didn’t. I was just deep in thought.” He said. 

“You look like a thinker,” I said teasingly. “I have news.” I sad on the edge of the window “Bran is awake”

He looked relieved. “That’s good, it means I’ll be able to say goodbye before I go.” 

“Go where?” I asked.

“I’m joining the Nightswatch, I’m going to be a ranger like uncle Benjen.” He looked excited. They told me about Benjen and the Nightswatch, but Jon did not tell me he was leaving. 

“You can’t go.” I said, “I need you here with Robb so you can guide me. My memory still hasn’t returned.” 

“We are in a library. You can read about Winterfell here.” He said. I scoffed. 

“I’m not leaving yet, anyway. Uncle Benjen is staying until the fate of the Kingslayer is decided. So, I will be able to stay with you a little while longer.” Said Jon. 

“Good. I want to get to know you again.” I said. It was true. All my siblings seemed lovable, and I wanted to love them. “I may not be here long either. I have to choose a husband, I think.” 

“Castle Cerwyn is the closest to Winterfell. Maybe that helps you with your choice,” Jon said. 

“Ugh, aren’t you supposed to be more opposed to me marrying a stranger? You are my brother, are you not? Am I truly the only one not OK with this?” 

“I’m just a bastard, Alys.” Jon sighed.

“You shouldn’t call yourself names. It’s really self deprecating. Seriously though, you don’t have to join the Watch.” I said. 

“Where else would I go? I can’t stay here because your mother hates me.” 

“For what reason? As far as I can tell you pretty much stick to yourself and you cause little trouble. You’re probably second to Sansa in the most behaved child category.” I defended him. He smiled sadly. 

“She hates me because I’m a bastard, Alys. You know this.” 

“Seems like misdirected anger to me. She should be mad at father , not you. You’re innocent of any crime she thinks you’re guilty of.” I jumped off of the windowsill and tried to regain my balance. Jon helped. “I’ll put in a good word for you so you can stay.” I walked over to a random bookshelf and pulled out a book. 

“No, Alys. I’m going.” He tried to glare at me, but he was failing. He didn’t really want to go, it seemed. 

I shook my head, “whatever, dude” I said as I left the library. 

As I was leaving, I realized I had no idea where I was going and ended up running into a wall. Actually, a person. I dropped my book and Wraith yipped. 

“Oh, hey Theo.” I said 

“Theon.” He corrected me. He picked up my book and handed it to me. 

“Right.” 

“I’ve been looking for you,” he said “I’m going to Wintertown, is there anything you need?” He asked. 

My fingers twitched, and then I felt the tips tingle. A guitar. I hadn’t seen one here, and I honestly didn’t think they existed. I don’t think it would be impossible to commission one, however. 

“Do they have musical instruments in Wintertown? I would like to see them.” I said.

“I don’t think you are even allowed out of the castle. If you need nothing I’ll be going.” He said, turning to leave. 

I tried to remember the proper name for the person who makes stringed instruments “wait! Do they have a Luthier in Wintertown?” 

“A what?” He asked. 

“You don’t know? Well, I guess I’ll just have to come with you to find out,” I said following him. 

“No, you can’t come with me.” He protested. 

“Why not?” I asked. He looked like he was going to tell me why, but then changed his mind. 

“Fine.” He turned again, and I followed, suddenly full of excitement. Even if there wasn’t a luthier there I could probably draw something up for a carpenter or woodworker. One issue I was worried about was strings. I’m positive this place did not have nylon strings, and that I would probably need to make my own catgut. 

“Theon, where are we going?”

“The South Gate. There’s a way to leave without many people noticing.” He said. 

We went inside of the inner walls by the South Gate and started climbing. It seemed like the steps went on forever. We walked for a good while.

“Through here. It’s a tight squeeze.” Theon said before disappearing into a narrow tunnel in the wall. I followed after him. The tunnel was narrow, but I could walk straight through it in most parts. I saw light and exited the tunnel. Theon was already out. 

“Look. We are opposite from where we were. This is the north gate.” Theon looked up, and I looked up as well. Winterfell was truly a mammoth of a castle. The walls looked well over a hundred feet. “Now we have to walk around to the east gate to get to Wintertown.” 

Wintertown was right outside the East Gate, which was closed. Maybe I truly wasn’t supposed to leave the castle. “How do you know about that tunnel?” I asked. 

He seemed a little hesitant to answer, “Sometimes I like to sneak out too.” 

I could start feeling my arms throb, and the cast was itchy now. A heard a girl squeal as then suddenly go quiet. There were girls in the balcony of an Inn waving at us. More than likely just Theon. So this is why he snuck out. Some girls just stared at me and some waved. It made me wonder how often Alys visited Wintertown on her own. It also made me wonder if Theon would still find time to visit some of the girls. 

“What are their names?” I asked curiously? 

“A lady doesn’t have to learn the names of wenches,” he said. 

“Sex workers are important too.” I said. 

“Oh? What do you know about sex work Alys’s?” He said sarcastically. Alys’s shouldn’t know anything about sex work, I suppose. But I did. 

“Sex work is a great way to express and explore your own sexuality,” I started “it’s a safe way to explore one’s own desires. I think there’s nothing wrong with making a livelihood from it. There’s always a demand for sex, and as long as it’s safe and consensual then I support it.” 

Theon was looking at me as if I had turned into an alien “I know this isn’t my Alys talking.” He laughed as if astounded. He probably had never heard such blunt words come from Alys’s mouth before.

The people here shied away from me but also waved, I guess they were just shy because of wraith. Then, I spotted a shop that had what looked to be a lute in the window. I went ahead of Theon. 

“Hello?” I asked as I entered the shop. There was some shuffling in the back and then a small, dumpy old man appeared. 

“Ah, you must be lady Alys,” he smiled. “Did you come here to buy a new instrument? Have one repaired?” He asked. I look around the room. As I expected, no guitars.

“Actually, I have a request. Do you have anything I could write on?” 

The man went behind a counter and pulled out an inkpot and a quill. “My Lady, I can write it for you if you are having difficulties,” he said, staring at my arms. 

“Thank you, but I can do it myself.” I put my book down, and I began drawing a guitar and labeling the parts. I would not be able to play a full size guitar comfortably, so I marked the full length to be 28 inches or about 71 centimeters. I wasn’t sure what kind of measurement to use. I finished, Theon was looking over my shoulder, curious. “Do you think you could make this?” I asked. 

“It looks like a lute, but the back is flat and it has six courses,” he contemplated for a moment “yes, I think I can make it.” I smiled brightly at him. 

“Thank you.” 

We exited the shop and although I was happy, Theon was the one who paid for the guitar to be made and was looking rather sulky. 

“What’s wrong?” I asked, smiling. He was the one who offered to pay. My mother always told me to take people up on offers to pay if it meant I didn’t need to spend any money. 

“That old man took all my wenching money,” he said dryly. 

“I don’t think you need it, the girls all seem in love with you, you’re very handsome. I’m sure they appreciate the tip though.” I said. 

“You think I’m handsome?” He asked. 

“Of course I do. I’m not blind.” I stopped, I had forgotten about Bran and that I had to tell Robb. Surely he already knew by now. “Theon, Bran woke up. He’s blind.” I said sadly. 

“I’m sorry, Alys” he consoled, putting his arm around me. His touch was warm and sunk into it. I further wrapped myself around his body and pressed myself into him.

“Don’t be.” I said. 

He now wrapped both his arms around me. It was a strange hug because of his height, but comforting nonetheless. I didn’t want to let go. He bent his knees a bit, and I looked up at him. His face was so close now, and I lifted myself on the tips of my toes.  _ What are you doing? _ A random voice rang. I shut it out. It had been too long since I had last kissed someone. And I so desperately wanted to be kissed. But he pulled away. 

“What’s wrong?” I asked, disappointed. 

“Not here,” he said “come with me”. 

There were too many eyes on us. Word would get back to my mother and father. I remembered I was supposed to marry a stranger. Theon was at least better than a stranger. He brought me behind a random house and then began attacking my lips hungrily, desperately. He was hesitant to touch me anywhere and kept his hands on my waist. So I helped him. I touched his hand and gently guided it up towards my breast. He stopped kissing me. 

“You can touch me, you know” 

He stared at me as if I wasn’t real and brought his other hand from my waist to cup my cheek. He opened his mouth to speak, but I kissed him instead. He touched me more and started kissing and sucking at my neck. 

“Don’t leave any marks.” I gasped out. 

“I won’t,” he said. 


	6. Andy IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrival.

Theon lied. In the most terrible of betrayals, he left several small marks on my neck and chest. It was embarrassing. The two ladies in charge of helping me bathe didn’t ask questions, but traded knowing glances and shared teasing smiles. I don’t think that they told anyone that I knew of though, which I was grateful for. Hickies and love bites were much easier to hide than I expected. It was cold here, and I was always adequately covered up most of the time. Theon and I had been sneaking around the castle for weeks now, which was becoming harder to do. People were arriving more and more everyday now. Our heated rendezvous became more passionate and risque, and also less often. My mother, I was getting used to calling her that, had been keeping me busy meeting with men and boys of houses I did not know. I would have  _ almost _ private meetings with all of them, and mother was hoping I would choose someone to marry, and they all wanted to woo me. It was quite tiresome. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t enjoy the attention, though. They weren’t all bad. But I wasn’t the main reason they were all here. Everyone awaited the arrival of the lord Tywin Lannister of Casterly Rock. 

My arms were doing much better and no longer hurt as much as before, and I was looking forward to playing my guitar. The book I had picked up was of great interest. It was about Winterfell’s history and its history with the Iron Islands, too. Theon’s home was of even greater interest, so I tried to find as many books on it as possible. 

“Can you tell me about the Iron Islands?” I asked Theon. 

“What do you want to know?” He was lounging lazily in a chair, wearing only a white sleeved tunic and a pair of black wool breeches that had been hastily put on. 

“Everything.” I said, brushing tangles from my hair. I thought about chopping it off in that instant. But my hair had never been so pretty or as long as this. 

Theon rose from his chair adjusting his breeches and approached me, taking a lock of my dark auburn hair in his fingers and twirling it. I hadn’t had notice how dark it was getting. 

“There’s really not much I can say. I haven’t been home in nearly ten years.” 

“You don’t write home?” I set my brush down in my lap. 

“I’m a hostage.” Theon said bluntly. 

“A hostage?” I scoffed. “A hostage who was raised alongside me and my brothers. A hostage who walks this castle freely. A hostage who fools around with me, the Lord’s eldest daughter. Some hostage you are, Theon. You are treated like family.” 

“Only by you and Robb. Lady Catelyn is cautious and Lord Stark. . .” He trailed off. 

“Lord Stark has raised you like one of his own sons.” I finished. I had been watching them more and the way this family interacted with each other. Theon was close to Robb, and Lord Stark treated them the same. Though Theon has some liberties that Robb doesn’t possess, and I think father has more expectations for Robb. 

“Anyway, please Theon, tell me about the Iron Islands and I’ll tell you what I’ve read about it.” 

He took a deep breath, “My people are a hard breed. Fishermen, farmers, and miners are who they are and they’re all miserable.” 

“That’s disappointing.” I said. “In the books I’ve been reading, your house was very powerful and still has great potential. Have ever heard of the Hoare Kings?” 

“Of course I have,” Theon looked bored, but I knew him well enough now to know there was some interest in his eyes. 

“Then you know as heir apparent to the Iron Islands you should think about leadership and what you are going to do as Lord of the Iron Islands. And you know that their time was the most prosperous of the Iron islands. Vickon Greyjoy, is that his name? Anyway, you should look up to him and your grandfather Quellon as well.” I picked my brush back up and started brushing my hair again. 

“What’s with the sudden interest in the prosperity of my house?” Theon asked. 

“It’s my new hyper fixation, plus I care about you. I just want you to succeed. No offense Theon, but your ancestors set your house up to be powerful and your father ruined your house’s chances with his rebellion. When he kicks the bucket, you must go home to reverse the damage that he has done,” Theon stopped playing with my hair and lifted my chin with his fingers. 

“You know nothing about my father.” He tightened his hand. 

“And what do you know about him, Theon?” I was trying my best to stay calm and not slap him for touching me the way he was now. 

Theon was arrogant and never forgot a slight, as I was quick to learn. But I would never guard my tongue around him, especially when I was right. His features softened, and he put his forehead against mine. His hand now cupped my cheek. He chastely kissed me and left. I guess it was his best at an apology. When I had tried to read more about the Iron Islands, I had found my book was missing.

The next morning, mother had arranged another engagement with some lord’s son. She decided we should ride on horses through Wintertown for this Lord. She and the lord were behind us talking and me and his son were in front, silent. Wraith was not permitted to be here either. It seemed these days the wolves were only allowed in the godswood with all these guests. I learned Robb’s wolf dreams were true, as I was dreaming of them too. I would run through the wood and play games with my litter mates, Theon said I would howl in my sleep. 

“Do you enjoy riding?” The Lord’s son asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. 

I had never ridden a horse in my life. The only thing saving me from not falling off was the fact that the horse knew me, I was not having a good time. “My Lord, I don’t ride often and if I’m being honest, I wish I wasn’t riding right now.” 

It was the first complete sentence he got of me, and he seemed surprised by my bluntness and accent. 

“I heard that your voice had suddenly changed. Forgive me, Lady Alys, you’ve given me quite a shock.” He smiled at me, “It’s soft and beautiful,” he added.

Soft. I guess the southern accent could be soft, especially since my twang was getting hints of the northern English esque accent of my family. I was starting to cut off more words than usual too. 

“Lady Alys!” A man suddenly called out. It was the luthier. My mood brightened. 

“Hello, how’s work? Is my guitar ready?” I said smiling. Mother had confusion in her eyes but hid it with a smile. 

“Yes, Milady business is as good as it gets with all these visitors,” he chortled, “Your guitar, is that what you are calling the instrument?”

“Yes,” I was struggling to get off my hours. Cley, the lord’s son, got off his and offered me his hand. I took it gratefully. Our faces were almost touching when I regained my balance and he was blushing like a maid. I turned and smiled, amused. Of course, mother saw everything. 

“What instrument?” Mother asked. 

“Lady Stark, Alys came down here about three weeks ago now with Lord Greyjoy and commissioned a new instrument.” 

“With Lord Greyjoy?” Mother asked, dangerously curious. 

“Is it ready? I would love to see it.” I said. 

“Yes, maybe you could play something.” He suggested. 

“Nothing too fancy, I’m still healing.” I held out my arms. They weren’t too bad now. In another couple of weeks I would be free of these wax casts. 

“I almost forgot, forgive me my lady.” He said while guiding me into the shop. The shop looked the same, though there were papers scattered about the counter. It was copies that The luthier had made of the one I gave him with notes and comments scribbled all over. Mother picked one up. 

“Is this the instrument?” She asked. 

“Yes, isn’t it wonderful?” 

“I’ve never seen it before, did you come up with it yourself?” 

“Somewhat.” 

“I see. . . And what were you doing here with your father’s ward?”

“Like the luthier said, commissioning an instrument. You could call it a gift, I suppose. Theon wanted to give me a present after I had woken up.” it was a lie, or maybe a half truth. I never asked why Theon offered to pay for it. 

The luthier came out from the back with a large wooden case, made in the classical shape of the guitar. He set the case of the counter and unclasped the leather buckles that kept it close. When he opened the case, I let out a gasp in awe. The body was red, and the back was white as well as the neck. It had six strings, and 19 frets, just like I had asked for.

“The body is made from redwood and the back is made from weirwood, my lady.” 

“Weirwood? How interesting. May I?” I touched the guitar with my exposed fingertips. 

“It’s your instrument, My lady.” 

I picked the instrument up, the leather strap I had drawn on the original diagram was already placed on the guitar. 

“May I have a chair?” 

The luthier pulled a chair from behind the counter and placed it next to me. I sat down and began tuning. It was the very least I could do. I tuned the pitches up and down as necessary and played some simple chords. It was brighter than I imagined, but it was still a lovely sound. I decided to play a classical arrangement of Greensleeves. I felt every note, even the ones I had missed. It would take time to get as good as I used to be. My muscle memory was almost nonexistent, and the rhythm was off beat and awkward. 

“I’ll get better with practice.” I rose from my seat and placed the guitar back in the case. 

“You sounded beautiful anyway,” the luthier said. 

When we were back inside the castle mother took me aside and asked me what I thought of Cley. 

“He’s a boy, shy and handsome. Mother, I have made a decision and I need you to listen to me.” 

“Who?” She did not expect it after all these meetings. I’m sure she was just about to give up on me marrying right now. But I saw a glimmer of hope in her eyes. 

“Theon. I think it would be the best match.” I said. She did not expect that at all. 

“No.” She said firmly. 

“Then I won’t marry.” I turned away and started walking in the opposite direction 

“Alys, why Theon?.” She walked after me.

“Do you not see it? Theon has been raised here so that he will hopefully one day be a better lord than the current Lord Greyjoy. A marriage between me and Theon would cement a Stark and Greyjoy alliance and Promise a couple generations loyal to the Starks and the crown. I’m honestly quite shocked Theon wasn’t brought up as a potential husband for me earlier.” I said.

“I never thought of that.” She admitted. 

“Why not?” 

“Theon first came here as a hostage, Alys. I didn’t think of any other ways. . . Your Lord father probably didn’t even think of it. And besides, Theon is- “

“I’m starting to think father doesn’t really have anything planned out for any of us.” I interrupted. 

Mother looked at me in surprise, “No, I guess he hasn’t really thought about it. He’s not that kind of person,” she trailed off. 

“I know you have, and it’s past time that he has. I should marry Theon. Not only for the political reasons of it all, but because I do like him, mother.” 

“I had noticed you were always close.” She reached towards my scarf, lightly pulled it down, and closed her eyes. She put her hands on her temple, as if irritated. “I had my suspicions. Are you still a maid?” She was blunt and straight to the point. 

“Yes, mother.” Of course that would come up. 

She seemed relieved “When did it start?” 

I started picking at my fingernails, a habit I thought I had broken. “Three weeks ago.” 

She looked disappointed, but not surprised. “I will speak with your father. Your instrument will be in your room.” She was surprisingly understanding. 

I guess the maid’s gossip had gotten back to her. It was only a matter of time, I suppose. I told him not to leave marks on me. I wondered what father would say. Would he be upset? Or would he be as understanding as mother? I hope he saw that it was the only match that mattered. As far as I knew, House Stark’s Bannerman were loyal and a marriage between them was, in my opinion, wasted on them. Especially with me being the eldest daughter. Between the Starks and Greyjoy’s there was disputed land, and of course the rebellion. I had learned that at one point in time the Iron Islands also held the land that the Tully’s now ruled. Mother was a Tully and Father is a Stark. A union between me and Theon would connect all the dots. I hoped father would see it that way. If not, I was prepared to do anything. 

Lessons with the septa and my sisters had been a game of catch up. Subjects like math I was good at, but I was also being taught how to run a house and the only thing I grasped were the figures. Math. We were all being taught how to run houses and be good wives. Alys seemed to be an outstanding pupil, of which me and Arya were not. I was scolded by the Septa daily for forgetting my studies. 

“Alys, it seems you have fallen out of Septa Mordane’s favor.” Arya was trying to sew something and was failing miserably. “Forgetting house sigils, forgetting needle work, forgetting everything. You and I are the same now,” she seemed happy about that. Sansa grew ever distant, and Arya grew closer. It was something I did not anticipate happening. 

“Alys, your father and mother would like to see you.” The septa said. “Bring me your work.” 

I gave her the embroidered textile, she smiled “you’re regaining some skill Alys, this is very, very good. You may go.” 

I turned to leave, and she said, “we will have to brush us on your manners, young lady!” 

I guess I didn’t give her my work politely enough.

Father’s solar seemed busier these days, people moving in and out, meeting with the king and father. Talking about business, taxes, marriages, and whatnots. Father had taken the position of the King’s Hand. He said he needed to be by the king’s side in these uncertain times. That his friend needed him. He had been putting it off because of me and Bran. But now that Bran was awake and healing, he had finally made up his mind. 

When I reached the solar, there was no one there, it was empty. I sat in one of the empty chairs by father’s desk. His desk was neat and organized. The whole room was rather orderly. I decided to walk around the room and inspect the book shelves. I saw a book at the very corner of the bookshelf, hidden behind an even larger book. 

“ _ The Wickedness of Men _ ,” I whispered to myself. When I opened the book, it was not the one titled. It was false, and it seemed the book was really about dragons. I stuffed it up my dress and sat back down. I would read it later. 

I heard footsteps and turned my head just in time to see the door open. It was Theon. There was a look of shock on his face when he saw me.

“What’s going on?” He asked. 

“I have a couple of ideas,” I pulled off my scarf, suddenly hot. 

“What are you doing? What if they see?” He grabbed the scarf out of my hand and started wrapping it around me again. 

“That was rude. Mother knows already anyway. I’m sure father does too.” I said. Theon went quiet and slowly sat in the chair beside me. 

“I’m a dead man,” he said. 

“No, but you may be a betrothed man by the end of this, however.” It was my father. Mother came in after him. Father sat in the large chair behind his desk and mother stood at his side. My scarf sat in my lap and I laid my hands upon it, picking at my fingernails. 

“Marriage,” my father said sourly. 

“Marriage?” Theon asked. 

“Yes, between you and my daughter. It will bind our houses together.” 

“It would be an honor to have Alys as my wife, lord Stark.” Theon said. He looked relieved, and he was smiling. I wondered if he had thought about marrying me or  _ Alys _ , before. 

“Alys?” Mother asked. I already told her that my answer would be yes, but it seems she asked just in case I had changed my mind in the last couple of hours. 

“Yes. I will marry Theon.” 

There was a knock on the door. 

“Come in,” said father. It was the Maester. 

“My lord, Lord Tywin Lannister is approaching.” 

“Very well, then. Alys, you will be married by your sixteenth nameday. Is there anything else?” He asked. I took a chance. 

“Cape Kraken. It could be years before Lord Balon dies. I thought maybe we could build a small keep there for me and Theon when we’re married. It would do me good to get used to being by the sea.” I hope father would agree. 

He thought about it for a second and then nodded his head. “We will send builders as soon as we can, and ravens to the Flints of Flint’s fingers so they can start on that too.” 

The Flints of Flint’s Finger would probably be our new neighbors, I thought. I knew little about them, aside from their funny little name. 

“We must make the last preparations for lord Tywin’s arrival, where’s the king?” Father was now talking to Luwin, so I got up to leave, the book hugged tightly against my hip bones, hidden by the scarf. Theon followed me. 

He put his arm through mine and gently guided me to wherever it was he was taking me. We were headed towards a staircase and I looked up at his face. I had never seen him look so happy before. His smirk wasn’t arrogant anymore, but an obnoxious winning grin replaced it and his skin glowed a golden beige that I had only seen in the aftermath of our trysts. He looked down at me with a come hither gleam, and for the first time he kissed me openly for everyone to see. It was the first time Theon had made my heart flutter in my chest. There was no burning desire to be touched all over, just one to be held tightly. He pulled away from our lip’s embrace and we continued down. 

“The queen would like to speak with you, Lady Alys.” There was a white caped knight in matching armor waiting for me at the bottom of the steps. “Come with me.” I followed him back up the stairs, Theon was curious too. 

“The queen did not request you, you will stay outside of the room.” The knight said to Theon. 

I went into the queen’s room, and the door shut behind me. The queen’s room was a small cell with a small bed, table, and chair. It was a pleasant little room, but it wasn’t fit for a queen. She was standing by a small window. Her golden hair was in a braid that went down to her waist.

“This window has been my entertainment for nearly a month now,” she announced. She turned and looked at me. Staring at the small bruising on my neck with her catlike green eyes. She was pretty, but she seemed frail. I noticed an unfinished plate of bread and cheese. “You’re not as sneaky as you think you are. I’ve seen you, running around with some boy. I saw you with your brother going into the godswood and coming out like lovers.” 

“Like lovers? You misunderstand, your grace,” I said. 

“No, I saw it perfectly. The way you looked at each other and the way the clouds suddenly parted. It was the gods’ way of mocking me. It was the gods’ way of saying that everyone but me and Jaime can be together.” 

“That’s nonsense, your grace. I don’t see my brother the way you see yours.” I was offended, and I tried to hide it, but I could hear the way my voice shook in anger as I said it. She took it for confirmation. 

“But you have had thoughts, I know. You are twins, me and Jaime are twins. You know of the connection that we share. Have you laid with him yet? Have you felt what it’s like being one with your other half?” She was waking towards me. 

“Stop.” I took a step back. 

She came closer and grabbed both my arms, hard. A throbbing pain shot through me. “You’re hurting me” I gasped. My scarf dropped to the floor. 

“It will hurt when they take him away from you.” She let go and knocked on the door. The knight opened it and released me. 

“What happened? What did you talk about in there?” Theon asked me. 

“Walk with me,” I said. 

We were in my room. I sat on my bed and pulled my skirt up so I could get the book out. Theon watched shamelessly. I pulled the book out, and he lifted his brow. 

“How much more can you hide under there?” He questioned. 

“If the skirts are big enough, I could probably hide a grown man under here. Or a few children. You wanted to know what the queen said to me? She thinks Robb, and I have been committing acts of incest. She thinks you are Robb. She asked me if I had lain with him. My brother! It was very disturbing.” 

“Once when you rejected my advances because you said you loved me like a brother. I wonder when exactly your feelings changed.” He pondered 

“So you’re not as disturbed as I am? She’s completely out of her mind.” 

“Did you suggest the marriage?” He suddenly changed the topic. 

“I did.” I admitted. 

“You know, when I was younger, I thought about what it would be like to marry you, or even Sansa. I thought about you more.” He said. I frowned.

“What? What’s wrong.” He looked amused.

“Sansa? She’s eleven.” 

“Old enough to be betrothed to.” 

I shook my head, trying not to think about it. “When are to be wed? In four months? That’s not that far away.” I turned over onto my stomach and opened the book. 

“Ah, The Wickedness of Men, I didn’t think you would be one to read those kinds of books. It would explain some things.” He crossed his legs. 

“What kind of book is it?” I asked. 

“Some say it was a personal diary of a slave’s adventures in a pleasure house, among other things.” He was now standing over me. I shut the book. 

“Interesting.” I remembered that Tywin Lannister was said to be approaching. He was the queen’s father, I recalled. “Theon, help me change, I want to look presentable for when Tywin Lannister arrives.” 

He smirked “No lady has ever asked me to help them change before.” 

“No? I’m sure you’ve taken the clothes off of many girls.” 

My dress had gotten dirty from riding earlier today, and I wanted to wear something more comfortable. Theon was undoing some laces of the back of my dress. He was taking his sweet time and when he pulled the first layer of the dress off, he slowly ran his hands down my arms. He leaned over me and started slowly kissing my neck. He moved his hands forward and slowly lifted my kirtle, pulling my chemise up with it. Theon pulled the kirtle off me and left me in my chemise and hose. I escaped from his embrace and pulled a dress out from my wardrobe. It was a dark blue with yellow stars embroidered all over it. It had a slight keyhole neckline and a choker collar. I fixed my hair and put on a pair of small gold hoops. 

“Beautiful,” Theon whispered into my ear. 

“Why are you still here? Don’t you have anything better to do?” I asked, now annoyed by his presence. 

“What’s better than spending time with my betrothed?” 

“Spending time somewhere else so you don’t get bored of your betrothed.” I replied. 

“I would never get bored of you, Alys” he kissed the top of my head and left the room. I stared at myself in the mirror, wondering if that were true. I didn’t doubt Theon had love for me, but he enjoyed whoring, and he was a prince of debauchery to be sure. I didn’t want to complain, I was quite the hedonist sometimes. There was nothing wrong in a little self indulgence. 

Lord Tywin arrived at Winterfell just in time for dinner. Mother and father had seen to it that Theon and I be seated together and announced to some rather disappointed lords that we were to be married. Though now it was Sansa’s turn to be courted by their son’s, no doubt she would have a much better time than I. Bran was at dinner too, the lords hadn’t seen him yet and he was being carried by Hodor, as his muscles had grown weak from bed rest. Bran the Blind, Bran the Broken. I think mother and father brought him out for Tywin to see. A way of saying, _ look what your demon spawn did to our child.  _ The lords couldn’t help but stare at him. He may be blind but he could clearly feel their glances, gods he looked so uncomfortable. I looked over at lord Tywin; he was ignoring Bran. The great hall felt hostile.

“A toast to lady Alys and Lord Theon,” Tywin suddenly said. He turned his cold green gaze towards me, it was as if he were looking for any weakness. I decided to politely smile and lift my glass of wine to my lips. It coated my throat in fire and sent warmth through my chest. The king walked into the feast already drunk. I probably would be too if Tywin was my father-in-law. The king was drinking but barely eating. He looked thinner. I found I didn’t have much of an appetite myself. 

“I’m going to bed.” I got up from my seat. 

“May I join you?” Theon teased. 

I shrugged “I can’t promise you’ll have a good time. I tend to kick in my sleep” I kissed him and left the hall. It seemed people couldn’t help but stare. I don’t think public displays of affection were exactly normal or accepted. Even mother and father were giving me looks. The ladies were waiting for me in the bath. They took all my clothes off and undid my braids. I stepped into the bath. 

“Congratulations, milady,” said the sandy haired woman, I had learned her name was Maggie. 

“You’re to be a married woman, no longer sneaking around with your lover,” the brown haired one giggled. Her name was Gwenyth. 

“Gwen!” Maggie started scolding her. They were sisters. 

“It’s alright, I know everyone knows.” I said as they washed my hair. 

“You don’t care?” 

“No.” 

They put me in a chemise and robe and sent me on my way. My guitar was in my room like mother had promised. I hadn’t seen it before earlier in the day. I also notice something strange under my bed. It was an unstrung bow. That would explain some of the calluses on my fingers. I put it back and got into bed. 

It was the middle of the night when I felt a large dip in my bed. Hands circled around my waist and the sweet and sour aroma of alcohol filled my nose. 

“We’re not married yet, Theon, leave me.” I said turning towards him. 

“You said I could sleep here tonight.” he slurred. 

“I didn’t mean it,” I put my arm around his neck and pulled him close. “It was a joke.” 

“I take jokes very seriously,” he put his mouth on mine. Theon tasted like sweet red wine. When he pulled away, he took a lock of my hair in his fingers and pushed it behind my ear. “Sweet dreams.” He laid his head upon my chest and fell asleep. 

That night I dreamt of a wedding under the sea. The merfolk wore silver seaweed and pearls in their hair. A whale was singing a ballad and had the biggest clams I had ever seen as her backup singers. Rainbow shrimp were fighting over a lobster tail. A man of war was leading me down the coral aisle and I watched as tiny colorful fish swam in and out of it. There, at the end, it waited for me. A being of many faces and eyes, dark and disfigured. It had tentacles and claws and a pale face full of rows of sharp teeth and holes. Black arms grew from its sides and took my hands in its own disfigured ones. It’s body crunched and twisted into a shape resembling a man. I was trying to pull away from its grasp but it was too strong and the man of war was threatening to touch me. A sea dragon was swimming over us. 

The man creature was wailing like a siren now, deep and foreboding. It hurt my ears and I couldn’t understand. And then finally, through the wails, as the creature was now forming a mouth, I could make out something. A word or two and I could also see a black tongue now. 

“He’s  _ yours _ ,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm excited and nervous about school because i'm finally starting in the spring. But i am sad to leave work and my it's gonna be hard transitioning. Writing this has become a nice distraction to me.

**Author's Note:**

> my first time posting on here and im adding here that im crossposting this from Wattpad. It's under the name 'A dream of Wolves, Dragons, and Other Broken Things' by user xX_lunarian_Xx. youll also see a jojo oneshots thing on there and i refuse to discuss anything about it seriously lol.


End file.
